


Steady 1234

by amirmitchell



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, the chapters are jonas brother songs lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirmitchell/pseuds/amirmitchell
Summary: collection of one shots all in the same universe//lucaya college au





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey lmao sorry i suck this is my lame attempt at a christmas gift to you guys for not writing anything ever anymore  
> i know i have been awful at updating or posting but here's to hoping that my little slump is over!!!  
> you can catch me on tumblr @jimmygibbler or inbox me or anything for prompt ideas for this series or anything!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> riley throws an ice cream social, maya meets the guys, and lucas is a little more than intrigued by the blonde that won't tell him her name

It goes like this:

Riley wants to throw a party. 

Maya tries to stop her, but Riley  _ really _ wants to throw her damn party and Maya has never been able to say no to that face- just look at her with her eyes wide and sparkling, a pout on her lips- so Riley is going to throw a party for the other students in her class of NYU freshman on the first big Friday of the year and she's getting the help of her very best friend for it. 

Despite any protest, Maya has to admit that the idea of it all is quite adorable. 

( _ I understand that there will be other parties, Peaches, but some of us care about our education enough to prefer an ice cream social to doing pot and drinking weed. _ )

(Sweetheart, pot and weed are the same thing and you smoke them.) 

( _ Okay, but they are  _ **_drugs_ ** ,  _ Maya!)  _

Naive, a bit clueless, but absolutely adorable no less from the array of eight sundae combinations to the streamers lining their dorm commons’ walls- meaning that Maya didn't have the heart to tell her that an ice cream social on the same night that every sorority and frat on campus is throwing a huge back to school bash wouldn’t result in a large turnout because it was a lost cause. 

( _ I  _ **_will_ ** _ throw a party for those who actually want a career. _ )

(I know you will, Honey.)

( _ There are tons of kids on campus that care about their future!) _

(I know there are, Honey.)

_ (We just need to get them all in one place.) _

(Of course we do, Honey.)

Maya nodded mindlessly, her hand reaching out to stroke Riley’s hair affectionately while she insists that they put her plan in action. 

Honestly, it was a miracle that they'd gotten into NYU together, let alone Riley convincing her best friend to stay in on the first weekend of parties. Reluctant and unenthusiastic, Maya sits in the corner of the room with a bowl of mint chocolate chip in her hands to watch the arrival of a grand total of six guests for the nerdstravaganza, one being a janitor. 

"I just don't get it," Riley pouts after about twenty minutes, plopping into the seat beside Maya. She'd set up at least fifty chairs around the room, all positioned to perfection for optimal communicating. "How are so many people careless about their future? Is it too plain? Should I put on some alternative? Or even…  _ rap? _ ” Her voice lowers to a whisper to hide her suggestion from the five party guests spread sporadically around the room. 

“No, no, no,” Maya rushes out, jumping to her feet before Riley can even get out that she  _ does  _ have Parents Just Don't Understand on her iPod back in their dorm. “I’ll handle this, Riles, just… keep everyone here entertained while I run a quick errand, okay?” 

She gets a nod and, just like that, she's on her way through the halls to find  _ anyone  _ to come to this fucking thing. Everything looks almost tragically post-apocalyptic with practically the entire student body at the event of their preference getting shitfaced. 

(Jesus Christ, Maya wishes she was shitfaced.) 

She's terrified her quest is a lost cause before she catches a glimpse of a group of a couple boys, probably not freshmen, and she gets to them as quickly as she can because she is not picky. 

“Okay, look,” she starts abruptly, all three of the other students looking up at the sudden burst, “My best friend is actually Little Miss Sunshine, and she's doing this fucking ice cream social for all the  _ people that don't want to ruin their futures by partying their brain cells away _ , and if I don't get more than five people in there not including the custodian, she's going to start blasting DJ Jazzy Jeff, so I am  _ begging _ you to go get a bowl of fucking ice cream in the commons so that I won't be consoling her for the next week.”

The boys all glance at each other before the shortest one shrugs his shoulders and smiles widely. “Count me in, Sugar. I'm anywhere where there’s ice cream and some pretty girls,” he winks before the guy to his left punches his shoulder lightly. “I'm Zay, the  _ bully _ right here is Lucas, and this is our friend Farkle.” 

She doesn't even have time to process a name like Farkle before Lucas tells Zay to shut up with practically the  _ thickest  _ southern accent Maya had ever heard in her entire life. 

“Oh boy, a huckleberry in the big city? Riley’s sure gonna get a crack outta you,” she mutters with a tiny smirk, the gesture growing when she sees his eyebrow quirk.

“So, are we going to learn the name of Little Miss Sunshine’s best friend? ‘Cause unless we're talking in third person, you don't seem like Riley to me,” Lucas wonders aloud, taking his time to gather his things while Farkle and Zay are already racing to the desserts they were promised. 

“And take away the mystery? What fun would that be?” she quips, leading him in the direction of their friends with an annoyingly intrigued blush on her cheeks. 

“It would be-”

“Oh, Peaches!” Riley squeals, crashing into her best friend with open arms. “People came! I just knew that  _ someone _ had to be bright enough to salvage their education with a party for  _ proper _ students!” 

Maya ignores Lucas’s amused repetition of her nickname to plaster the largest grin she could have across her faces. “You sure did, Honey,” she nods, shooing the brunette away with her hands. “Now, go attend to your guests. I will be here to help you plan our very next ice cream social while we’re cleaning up.” 

Riley slaps a sloppy kiss to Maya’s cheek before skipping back over to where Zay and Farkle had discovered the chocolate syrup. 

“Peaches?” Lucas asks, a smile all too smug on his lips. 

“Hey!” Maya warns, “That's a Riley-only thing, Potato Johnson- basically number one on the  _ list _ of Riley-only things.” 

“But what do I have to do to get a Lucas-only thing?” He follows her to the chairs and sits beside her. 

“Get a bowl of ice cream and laugh like you're having the time of your life, and we’ll talk.” 


End file.
